


Nobody Fucks With You

by fujifilm



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Other, POV Second Person, Sexual Abuse, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, Victim Blaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 23:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14123181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujifilm/pseuds/fujifilm
Summary: Nathan reflects on the night Kate went to her first Vortex Club party, and on other parties he's gone to, and on other ways things can get super fucked up when you aren't careful.





	Nobody Fucks With You

**Author's Note:**

> Do people still write drabbles? I wrote this in the bathtub after getting way too high at a party. It’s highly self-indulgent trauma projection fic but...isn’t that all fic? :)
> 
> Implied Jefferscott. (It seems weird to use the ship name here, seeing as I’m definitely not trying to imply this is a “relationship” in any decent sense of the word.) If you’re looking for uber shippy daddy kink, look somewhere else. It’s meant to be bad. Cannot emphasize that enough.
> 
> If you’re not sure whether this will bother you, it’s probably best if you don’t read it.

It’s just like Vic said: Kate sort of overdid things at the last Vortex Club party, and if she’d been more careful she would have had fun just like everyone else did. 

Although you aren't sure whether she believed what she was saying, you’re inclined to agree with her. After all, you know a lot about taking things too far, and you especially know a lot about not being careful. One time, for instance, Logan filled up an empty trash can with vodka, gin, rum, and lemonade. You got so trashed off it that you fell face first into the swimming pool and almost drowned. (When you shower, you make sure none of the water gets in your mouth, because you’re afraid it’ll taste like chlorine.) There was also the time you got way freaked out during Courtney’s birthday party and hid in her mom’s bathroom because you thought her cat was possessed. You snicker just thinking about it. No one’ll ever let you forget that one. 

You have lots of stories like that. One time you threw up in Vic’s bed. One time you drunk dialed your teacher. One time you snuck off to the shower and turned the water as hot as you could stand, then stood under the water and fingered yourself. Not that it was worth it. All that effort and you barely felt anything down there, even when you came. It was bullshit.

Vic knows all of that and more—you tell her everything—and she has her own party stories that are just as bad, which is probably why she doesn’t feel sorry for Kate. Of course, you know something Vic doesn’t. About the drug dose and all. You know, for instance, that Kate's stupid video is the worst thing she's got going for her right now. Because come on, now. If it weren't for the video, who would have remembered her swapping spit with everyone in sight? Nobody. Least of all her. And you know for a fact that she won't remember any of the other stuff, which is arguably worse but not on camera--or, at least, not on any camera the student body's going to see, which is what really matters. She won't remember passing out in the coat room, or you lifting her bridal-style (ha-ha) into your SUV, or the drive to the barn. You had your phone rigged up to your phone and played something trippy so she'd fall asleep. Just random shit from your phone. It always helps you go to sleep after. You aren't a total asshole. 

You don't know what kind of pictures he took or if it was awful. You do know he didn't fuck her: this, you repeat to yourself when you're sure no one's listening. Didn't even fuck her. What does she have to feel bad about? You can't stand the way she walks around school like a ghost, ducking into stairwells and crying in the bathroom. What-the-fuck-ever. She had to be asleep for most of it, anyway. Certainly was knocked out by the time Jefferson had you load her into your car. You swallowed thickly and tried to make small talk. Shit, she’s out cold, huh. Yes, well, he’d said back, not everyone has your tolerance. 

It was difficult to get her in your backseat that way, difficult but manageable. At least she had all her shit with her. Her bra and clothes and all. Even that stupid necklace of hers. And then the drive back was silent. You didn’t play music or anything. You just drove. By the time you were at Blackwell, she was already sort of awake and you could just usher her out of your car, although you weren't quite sure if she could make it back on her own. The hardest part of the whole thing was probably going to the girls' dorm. Not because of getting caught, but because the smell of the place was familiar enough to make your eyes water. The boys' dorm smells putrid, like sweat and bad weed. The girls' dorm, by contrast, is a little more subtle: putrid too, but also vaguely floral, like someone spraying Febreeze over the dirty laundry on the chair. Yum. 

Anyway, she made it back in one piece, didn't she? She made it back without a scratch, didn't she? And, again, he didn't even fuck her. The video is bad, but it could be worse. Whole thing could be worse. Those drugs are strong. Strong for you, even. Too strong. You hate that. You feel limp and heavy and powerless. One time when Jefferson had you try that shit, you were just barely conscious and your head spun. You were so paranoid. Worse than with pot. The flash of the camera made you reflexively clench your eyes shut (made you clench everything shut) and when he took off your pants, you got so paranoid that you begged him not to, like a little girl, which felt like it took a million years. He told you that you were being childish but was nice enough to wipe the snot and tears off your face with the underside of his jacket sleeve. It was scratchy and you think you told him so, but at some point you passed out, so it’s hard to say. 

But you woke up fine, aside from the way your cunt gaped. You're still fine. Look at you. As Sean is fond of saying - you turned out fine, didn’t you? Yes, you did. There are people who’d disagree with that, but do you really care what they think? Fuck no. You’re made of speed and fury and adrenaline and you have enough money to buy God. Nobody fucks with you. Except when they do. 

Yeah, all things considered you're inclined to think Vic was right. Kate should have been more careful. She sure fucking should have been.


End file.
